Staff Holiday
by groovy chick
Summary: Some of the staff go on holiday.And two of them get together!!!!!!


Half way through this story it changes into script form.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairings: Holly and Patrick  
  
"Hush"shouted Charlie.He had gathered everybody in the staffroom to  
  
pick who went on the holiday."Now i found one good way to pick who  
  
goes.Drawing straws.Now everyone pick one"He held out the  
  
straws."Whoever has the small straws goes."  
  
Everybody opened their hands.The people with short straws  
  
were,Chloe,Anna,Barney,Mel,Holly,and Patrick.  
  
"Yay!I am going on holiday"shouted Chloe and Anna.Holly and  
  
Patrick didn't seem too bothered.Barney was estatic.  
  
"Now we need to see who shares bedrooms.I have straws again.The  
  
people with short straws will share a room,the people with long  
  
straws will share a room,and the people with middle-sized straws  
  
will share a room.Okay?"said Charlie.  
  
They picked their straws.Chloe opened her hand and she had a  
  
middle-sized straw and so did Barney."Oh no!I'm sharing with Barney."  
  
Anna and Mel had long straws."Hang on that means i'm stuck with  
  
Patrick!"said Holly.She pretended to be annoyed,but deep down she  
  
wanted to share with him.To sleep in the same bed.  
  
"Yep!Don't you two get up to anything!"said Chloe.  
  
"People,you will pack your bags tonight.The mini-bus driver will  
  
pick you up at your houses."Charlie said.  
  
Everybody went home after their long shift to start packing.  
  
Next day.The mini-driver has picked up Chloe,Anna,Mel,Barney and  
  
Holly.They've just got to Patrick's house and he comes out with his  
  
bag packed.He loads it on the bus and gets in.The only space free is  
  
next to Holly.He stops.Chloe smiles at Anna.They have planned to get  
  
them together.So they made sure that was the only free seat.He  
  
perches on the edge of the seat.  
  
"Sit down Patrick"said Chloe.He leant back on the chair."So guys  
  
what are we gonna do to use up the time?"asked Chloe."Well i was  
  
hoping for some sleep Chloe.It is 6 in the morning."said  
  
Patrick."Boring"answered Chloe."How about Truth or Dare?"suggested  
  
Chloe."Yey ok."answered Anna,Barney,Mel and Holly."Patrick?"asked  
  
Chloe."Fine"Patrick gave in.  
  
"Right first,Holly!"said Chloe."Yes Chloe?"said Holly."Truth or  
  
Dare?"asked Chloe."Urm..Dare!"answered Chloe."Ok.Um...you've got to  
  
kiss Patrick!said Chloe.Patrick looked down at the floor."Its up to  
  
Patrick."said Holly."Patrick?"asked Chloe."I don't mind"answered  
  
Patrick.He could feel his cheeks going bright red.  
  
Holly brushed her lips against his.He flinched.  
  
"That wasn't a kiss!"shouted Chloe."Yes it was"answered Holly."Was  
  
it Patrick?"Chloe asked."Yes"he answered.  
  
"See."replied Holly."Fine"shouted Chloe,annoyed.  
  
"Next to...Barney!"said Holly."Truth!"replied Barney."Boring"replied  
  
Holly.Ok um...who would you most like to kiss in this bus?"asked  
  
Holly."Chloe"replied Barney,simply."Ok"answered Holly.  
  
"This is boring"moaned Patrick."Don't know what your so moany  
  
about.You got a kiss,mate!"replied Barney.Patrick went red.  
  
"How long untill we get there?"asked Mel."About 10 minutes"repled  
  
the mini-bus driver."Only 10 more minutes guys"said Chloe.  
  
Later on Patrick has fallen asleep and they have arrived at the  
  
resort.  
  
"Yay!We are here!"shouted Chloe."Shut up Chloe!"said  
  
Holly."Why?"asked Chloe."Patrick's asleep"replied Holly"Aww"said  
  
Chloe."Your gonna have to wake him up love"said the bus driver.  
  
"I will"said Holly."Come on Patrick wake up."  
  
Patrick woke up and they walked off the bus.Chloe,Anna,and Mel  
  
went straight to their rooms in the hotel.It was a three bedroomed  
  
apartment.Chloe and Barnet picked their room first.It was a big room  
  
with two single beds.Mel's and Anna's room also had two single beds  
  
and a brilliant view.Holly and Patrick went into their room.  
  
"Oh no!Chloe!"shouted Holly.Chloe came running."What?"asked  
  
Chloe."Look!"said Holly.Chloe went in their room and saw a double  
  
bed.  
  
Chloe:Oops!  
  
Holly:Oops?Is that all you say.  
  
Patrick just stood there shocked.  
  
Patrick:Um Hol...  
  
Holly:Shut up Patrick!Im talking here!  
  
Patrick:But Hol!  
  
Holly:Im talking.  
  
Chloe:Im really sorry for a week.Please Hol!  
  
Holly:What were you gonna say Patrick?  
  
Patrick:Um...if you want i could sleep in a chair or...the  
  
Holly:Don't be stupid Patrick!I couldn't let you do that.  
  
Patrick:Why?  
  
Holly:Because its only for a week.I'm sure we are both mature enough  
  
to sleep with each other.  
  
Patrick:Oh ok.  
  
Holly:So Chloe?  
  
Chloe:What?  
  
Holly:Is everybody unpacked?  
  
Chloe:Yep.  
  
Holly:What are we gonna do first?  
  
Chloe:Well me and the girls are gonna check out the pool if you two  
  
wanna come?  
  
Patrick:Is Barney coming?  
  
Chloe:Nope.He's asleep.  
  
Patrick:Im not going then.  
  
Holly:Why not?floor?  
  
Patrick:Because id be the only man there.  
  
Holly:So?  
  
Patrick:So all you girls are gonna be doing is sunbathing.  
  
Holly:Go on Patrick.Keep me sane.  
  
Patrick:Ok.Fine.  
  
He was thinking to himself that he would do anything for his Holly.  
  
Holly:Right better get changed.  
  
Patrick:Yeh.  
  
They walk off to different rooms to get changed.  
  
Holly comes out first and is wearing a light blue bikini and blue  
  
bikini bottoms.She sits down on the chair.  
  
Patrick comes out.He is wearing baggy navy swim shorts.  
  
Holly sat there and stared.He looked yummy!  
  
Patrick:Hol?Ready?  
  
Holly:Oh yeh.  
  
They walk out to meet the others  
  
Chloe,Anna,and Mel come out and all stare at Patrick.  
  
Patrick:What?  
  
Chloe:Nothing.  
  
Patrick:Women!  
  
He walks off towards the pool.  
  
The girls are left on their own.  
  
Chloe:Did you see those pecks?  
  
Holly:I wasn't looking.  
  
Chloe:Come on Hol?You cant miss em.  
  
Holly:Didnt notice.Now are we going to the pool or not.  
  
Chloe:Keep your hair on.  
  
Holly goes and puts her towel down on a sun bed next to  
  
Patrick's.She notices that he isnt there.She looks around for him.  
  
Holly looks around and sees him at the bar.  
  
Holly goes up to him and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
Holly:Hey.  
  
Patrick:Hey.You going in the pool.  
  
Holly:I was gonna sun-bathe with the girls.  
  
Patrick:Ok fine.  
  
He walks off to his sun-bed.He is just about to dive in the pool.But  
  
Holly stops him.  
  
Holly:Patrick wait!  
  
Patrick:What?  
  
Holly:Sun cream.  
  
Patrick:What about it?  
  
Holly:You need some on.  
  
Holly pushes him on the sun bed and she climbs on him with her legs  
  
round his chest.She squirts some cream on his back and starts to rub  
  
it in smoothly.He groans in pleasure.But then realises that was the  
  
wrong thing to do.  
  
Holly:What?  
  
Patrick:It was just nice.  
  
Holly:You like that.  
  
She continues to rub it in and he carries on groaning.  
  
Patrick:Thanks Hol.That was nice  
  
The she flashed him a big smile that made him melt at the knees.  
  
Patrick:Im going swimming.  
  
Holly:See ya.  
  
He dives in and a big splash gets Anna,Chloe and Mel wet as they  
  
walk past.  
  
Chloe:Patrick!  
  
Patrick:What?  
  
Anna:You got us wet!  
  
Patrick:So?  
  
Holly is laughing.  
  
Mel:What are you laughing at Miss.  
  
Holly:Nothing.  
  
Chloe:Just cause fancy him.  
  
Holly:What!I do not!  
  
She goes red in the cheeks and Patrick is stood there smiling and  
  
looking at Holly.  
  
Patrick:Holly?  
  
Holly:Im going to get a drink.  
  
She gets up and goes to the bar.  
  
Chloe:See so fancies you.  
  
Patrick:You think so?  
  
Chloe:Yep.See.Shes all embarrased.  
  
Patrick gets out of the pool and walks up to Holly and puts his arms  
  
round her waist.  
  
Patrick:Do you?  
  
Holly:Do i what?  
  
He turns her round so shes facing him.  
  
Patrick:Fancy me?  
  
Holly:No.  
  
Patrick:Oh.Ok(he walks away.)  
  
He lies down on his bed.  
  
Holly walks back to him and pours her drink on him.  
  
Patrick:What the?Thats f*****g cold Hol!!!!!!!  
  
Holly stands there laughing.  
  
Chloe looks at Anna and Mel.The flirting has started already.  
  
Patrick:I'll get you for that.  
  
He runs up to her and grabs her and dives in the pool with her in  
  
his arms.  
  
Holly:I cant believe you just did that!  
  
Patrick:Refreshed?  
  
Holly:Its really warm in here.  
  
Patrick:Thats cause its heated.  
  
Patrick leans against the wall of the pool.Holly gets out of the  
  
pool and climbs on his shoulders.  
  
Patrick:Hey.Watch it!  
  
Holly:Its high up here.You lot!Come on in!  
  
Chloe:No thanks Hol.We are getting a tan.  
  
Holly:Its nice and warm in here!  
  
Anna:I'll come in.  
  
Anna jumps in.  
  
Anna:Woah!It is warm.Come on girls.  
  
Mel and Chloe finally jump in.  
  
They watch Holly and Patrick splash each other.  
  
Patrick swims under water and pinches her arse.  
  
Holly:Oh your gonna wish you never did that!  
  
He quickly gets out of the pool and Holly chases him.  
  
Chloe and the girls follow them to see where they go.  
  
Holly jumps on his back to stop him.Patrick falls over and Holly  
  
lands on top of him.  
  
The girls just stare at them.Their faces are inches apart.  
  
Chloe:Kiss him!  
  
Holly looks at them.  
  
Holly:What?  
  
Mel:Snog him!  
  
Holly:No way!  
  
Anna:You did on the bus.  
  
Holly:That was a dare.  
  
Mel:Well this is a dare.  
  
Holly:Im going to go get changed.  
  
She gets off Patrick,much to his dissapointment,and goes to there  
  
room.  
  
Chloe:Did you enjoy that?  
  
Patrick:Yeh i did.  
  
Anna:Go after her then.  
  
Patrick:Ok.  
  
He follows her to their room.  
  
Patrick goes into their room.  
  
Patrick:Holly!  
  
Holly:In here Patrick.  
  
He opens the bathroom door and finds her in the jacuzzi.  
  
Patrick:Ur..hi..Holly.  
  
He is too busy staring.  
  
He looks around and sees her bikini on the floor.  
  
Patrick:Shi*  
  
Holly:What?  
  
Patrick:Nothing.  
  
Holly:Come and join me if you like.  
  
Patrick:Um...i..have to go..find the ..others.  
  
He runs off to the beach and sits there skimming stones in the sea  
  
Holly gets out of the jacuzzi and meets up with Barney and the girls  
  
for a meal.  
  
They sit at a table in a restaurant.  
  
Holly:Wheres Patrick?  
  
Chloe:Dont know.  
  
Barney:I saw him run down past the shop earlier.Looked like he was  
  
heading for the beach.  
  
Holly:Cheers Barn.  
  
Holly gets up and runs down to the beach.She sees him skimming  
  
stones into the sea.  
  
She goes over to him and sits down.  
  
Holly:What you doign out here?  
  
Patrick:Thinking.  
  
Holly:About what?  
  
Patrick:Stuff.  
  
Holly:Such as?  
  
Patrick:Why i feel so attracted to you?  
  
Holly:Oh.  
  
Patrick:Who am i kidding?Your beutiful.  
  
Holly:Thanks.I have to admit.You look pretty sexy.  
  
Patrick:Do i?  
  
Holly:Yep.  
  
They heads got closer together and their lips met.They shared a long  
  
passionate kiss.They rolled along the beach lieing and looking at  
  
the stars as they appeared.They were in love. 


End file.
